The reunion of the heart
by cherbloz94
Summary: Sakura missed Syaoran terribly.Can a shopping on the mall help her?How?[SxS]


**sakli94:**Hi guys!I'm back with a new story!

**The reunion of the heart**

It's a bright sunny day in Tomoeda.A 17 year old girl with a waist length auburn hair and gorgeous emerald eyes streched herself because she just woke up.She looked out the window only to see a cherry blossom tree and a peony tree.This brought sadness to her eyes as she remember her long time love_.'Syaoran'_Sakura thought painfully.She closed her eyes and a lone tear escaped on her beautiful eyes.

_Flashback_

_A 11 years old Sakura and a boy with a messy chessnut hair and amber eyes were sitting ona branch of a cherry blossom tree."Sakura"Syaoran started,"I'm going back to Hong Kong now that all the cards has been captured and the strange things stopped happening but I want you to know how much I love you.Please wait for me."_

_A gasp can be heard."I-I-I love you too Syaoran."Sakura said as she find a way through his arms.They stood there for a second until Syaoran lift Sakura's face and kissed her lips._

_**Next Day**_

_All Syaoran's friend was on the airport bidding him goodbye but Syaoran was only looking for his cherry blossom.His gaze fell on Sakura.Their eyes met for a second. Syaoran went to Sakura and gave her a bone crushing hug._

_"I'll be back"Syaoran promised Sakura and gave her one last kiss._

_End of Flashback_

_'I guess he forgot all about me.I doubt he'll even come back.Who will believe that's stupid promise anyway?How many years has it been since he left?Six years.He didn't even bother to call or write a letter to me.'_Sakura wiped her tears away,shook her head to forget the thoughts and take a bath.She went on the living room to eat breakfast only to find her bestfriend,Tomoyo waiting for her."So you're finally awake huh.I thought you'll never wake up."Tomoyo teased Sakura.Sakura only gave her a pout on reply.

"Come on Sakura!We have a mall to catch!"Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the door.Tomoyo just laugh at her cousin/bestfriend's stubborness.

**MALL**

"Tomoyo can we rest for awhile?My feet were dead already.You dragged me in 13 shops and you expect me to go with you in the mall the next time?"Sakura complained.

"Alright!We're going to rest at that shop!"Tomoyo said as she pointed in to a coffee shop.Her eyes twinkled mischeviously.Sakura knew she was up to something but she's too tired to argue so she finally agreed.

Tomoyo jumped in joy and started dragging Sakura AGAIN.

* * *

**INSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP**

Sakura closed her eyes for a second and all her memories of Syaoran came to her mind.Her porcelain face were now full of tears.Tomoyo seeing this became worried and concerned.

"I guess your thinking about him again huh?"Tomoyo asked as Sakura slightly nodded."You still love him don't you?"she asked again.Sakura replied a 'yes' softly thet you couldn't even hear it.

"I hate him!He's just a freaking bastard who doesn't keep his promise!"Sakura yelled at Tomoyo's face with a painful expression on her face.

Tomoyo was shocked at her bestfriend's outburst but smirked when she saw a tall figure coming towards them.Sakura saw her smirked but don't know what's happening because she's facing Tomoyo and couldn't see what or rather who is behind her.

"Care to say who's that freaking bastard who doesn't keep his promise?"a deep masculine voice asked.

Sakura's eyes were widened.She face her back only to see a good looking boy around her age with a messy chocolate hair and sparkling amber eyes.

"Syaoran..."she muttered.She didn't waste any second and ran into his arms.

"So my lovely cherry blossom,do you forgive me for being that freaking bastard?"Syaoran asked playfully and put a puppy dog eyes knowing that a kind-hearted person like Sakura couldn't resist.

His expectations didn't go wrong when Sakura said"Of course my little wolf."

With that Syaoran pulled her closer to him that she could feel his slow breathing.Both of them blushed and Syaoran lifted Sakura's face and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you my Sakura."Syaoran whispered into her ears.

"And I love you Syaoran"Sakura replied.

Syaoran pulled Sakura into another passionate kiss.They broke apart and heard clapping.They looked around the caffe only to see all the people looking at them saying things "YOU GO GIRL" and "MAN!YOU TWO TOTALLY ROCKS!".They blushed at the fact that the whole caffe saw them.

"KAWAII!"Tomoyo said as she showed Sakura and Syaoran her video cam feeling proud that she caught the two couples reunion."I'll call it..._'The reunion of the heart'_"Tomoyo said

Both of them sweatdropped but smiled at each other.They leaned on each other for another kiss.

**Owari**

* * *

**sakli94:**Hehe...please review. 


End file.
